


Interlude

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ben Wa Balls, Coming Untouched, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey enjoy some alone time and Ian wants to experiment with Mickey's Ben Wa balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This is called Interlude because it takes place around episode 5x01, after Ian was feeling "better" and before shit hit the fan.
> 
> There's not time stamp on it, however, so it's possible to imagine it happening at some other point in their story, told or untold.

“Man, that was good!” Mickey mumbled around the cigarette between his lips.

 

“Uh-hum” Ian agreed with a soft kiss to Mickey’s shoulder. Mickey passed him the cigarette and he took a deep drag, releasing the smoke slowly through his nose before passing it back. He stood to discard the condom and get a damp cloth to clean them up while Mickey finished smoking.

 

He cleaned Mickey up carefully and Mickey sighed and closed his eyes. Ian loved this, being able to take care of Mickey in the smallest of ways. He loved that Mickey trusted him enough to allow him to do that, that he was comfortable enough to be okay with that. As fair as Ian knew, he was the only one Mickey trusted like that, probably the only one he had ever trusted like that. It made Ian feel warm inside, knowing how special he was to Mickey. Being special, being needed and wanted and loved, that was all Ian was after. But then again, wasn’t that what the whole world was after?

 

He kissed Mickey’s stomach tenderly, burying his face on it and making Mickey laugh. God, how he loved that laughter. He loved even more knowing he was responsible for it. For as long as Mickey let him, he’d do anything in his power to keep hearing that laughter.

 

He slowly crawled up Mickey’s body, placing soft kisses all over his chest and sides, over his arms and his shoulders, his neck and, finally, his face, ending with with a kiss to Mickey’s nose. Ian drew back enough to look into Mickey’s eyes and see them shining up at him, a half-smile on Mickey’s lips. He pressed his mouth against Mickey’s, softly at first, then increasingly more passionate, until their tongues were moving together and their breaths were coming out ragged. Although they had just had sex, Ian could feel his dick starting to stand to attention again, his arousal not having diminished at all. He thrust languidly against Mickey’s hip, sighing with the way the slight friction made him feel. He kissed Mickey’s neck again, nipping and sucking the sensitive flesh, smiling at the hickey he could see forming. Mickey was all sighs and soft moans, his body arching into Ian’s. Ian’s hands ran down Mickey’s side and grabbed his buttcheeks, digging his fingertips into them and making Mickey groan. Mickey spread his legs wider to accommodate Ian better, his arms around Ian, pulling him closer.

 

“Hey” Ian whispered against Mickey’s mouth, an idea on his head. “Do you still have those balls?”

 

Mickey frowned up at him. “What balls?”

 

“You know, those that go up the ass. The ones that look like a rosary for giants?”

 

Mickey chuckled. “Yeah, man. Feel like my asshole has been abused enough tonight though. Not complaining, of course, but I don’t think I can take those right now.”

 

Ian smirked and lifted and eyebrow. “Not for you.”

 

Mickey shuddered at the thought of shoving the Ben Wa balls up Ian’s pretty ass. “Fuck, Gallagher. Really?”

 

Ian nodded, smiling coyly, and Mickey bit his lip and groaned. Yes, oh God yes, he definitely wanted that. He pretty much lept off the bed in search for the sex toy. It was hidden in a cloth bag inside a shoe on the far back of a drawer. He lifted them triumphantly and turned to find Ian lying on his stomach propped on a pillow, legs spread open. It made his mouth water and it nearly shocked him, how much he needed this man. But then again, it was Ian, and Mickey always wanted Ian desperately. He didn’t understand how that was possible, how he could still crave Ian so badly even after having sex with him countless times over literally years, but he did, and it didn’t seem like he was going to stop any time soon.

 

Mickey knelt between Ian’s legs and set the Ben Wa balls aside in order to tenderly run the tips of his fingers up the back of Ian’s thighs. Ian shivered and arched his back, presenting his ass even more to Mickey. Mickey lied down behind Ian an parted the redhead’s asscheeks, admiring the view he didn’t often see. He licked a broad stripe up Ian’s crack before drawing back and gently blowing on it, making Ian squirm. He licked around the rim of Ian’s hole with only the tip of his tongue, then widely once more, before moving to nip at the tender skin around it. He continued licking and sucking, making obscene slurping noises and being reward with other noises falling out of Ian’s mouth.

 

“God damn, Mick. So fucking good. Oh, god, fuck, so good!” 

 

Mickey pointed his tongue and inserted it in Ian’s hole, fucking him with it, making Ian growl into his pillow. Mickey grinned. He had barely started and Ian was already losing it; he couldn’t wait to see what effect the wooden balls would have on him. He moved to grab the bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand, taking the opportunity to kiss Ian’s neck, sucking behind his earlobe before moving down and kissing his shoulder blades and down his back. Ian all but purred at his touch. And he did whimper when Mickey easily inserted a lubed finger up his ass. 

 

Mickey kept caressing Ian’s ass cheek and licking around his rim, trying his best to get him to relax around his finger. It seemed to do the trick, Ian’s ass unclenching around it. When it felt like he was loose enough, Mickey moved to two fingers, crooking them inside Ian in search for his sweet spot. It took a bit of turning and scissoring, but he knew he was onto it when Ian let out a loud groan and pushed his ass back even further. Mickey added a generous amount of lube and a third finger, continuing his assault on Ian’s prostate. Ian started humping the bed, attempting to increase the friction both on his ass and on his dick, but Mickey held him firmly in place with a hand to his hip. 

 

After Mickey had moved his fingers around a lot and made sure Ian was loose and comfortable, he finally withdrew his fingers, wiping them messily on the sheets. Ian whined at the loss and Mickey soothed him with a soft kiss to the small of his back. He then took the Ben Wa balls and covered the first one with a lot of lube. He exposed Ian’s hole with one hand and pressed the first ball to Ian’s entrance with the other. 

 

“Ready?”

 

Ian nodded, taking a deep breath. “Yeah” he replied, his voice shaky.

 

“Shh, relax. Exhale. You can still back out if you want to.”

 

Ian shook his head. “No, I want this.” The breathed in deeply before letting out a long sigh. “I’m ready.”

 

Mickey pushed the ball past Ian’s tight ring slowly, until it reached it’s wider part and then it disappeared into Ian’s ass. His own dick was hard again and it started to leak at the wonderful sight in front of him. He bit his lip, admiring the view and wondering if Ian would be opposed to him filming this. One day, maybe, he would ask. For now, he tried to commit it to memory as he gently rubbed his hand up and down Ian’s back, helping him relax.

 

“Okay?”

 

Ian moved his head slightly. “Yeah. Okay.”

 

Mickey coated the second ball with lube and pushed it into Ian as slowly as he had the with the first one. This time, Ian whimpered, thrusting slowly into the sheets. Mickey leaned over to lick at Ian’s rim again, kissing the sensitive flesh and watching mesmerized as Ian’s ass clamped around the sex toy.

 

“Another” Ian half whispered, half mewled, and Mickey groaned at the sound, his cock twitching and leaking profusely. He poured yet more lube onto the third ball and shoved it up Ian’s ass, loving the way Ian’s hole seemed almost hungry for it, engulfing it swiftly, clenching and unclenching around it. 

 

“Enough?” Mickey asked, concerned that Ian would overdo it on his first time.

“Ye-yeah. Enough.” Ian’s voice trembled. His whole body was shaking, in fact, and Mickey gently massaged his ass before kissing around his hole. He started with pecks, but soon switched to open-mouthed kisses with licks and a little nibbling, which turned Ian’s volume up again. 

 

When he was satisfied, he gently tugged on the thread that connected the Ben Wa balls. “I’m going to pull them out, okay?”

 

Ian’s only response was a loud moan, but Mickey took that as a yes. He slowly began to pull at the thread and the first ball came into view, making Ian cry out loud.

 

“Fuck! Oh, fuck! God, fuck, Mick, that’s amazing.”

 

Ian started thrusting into the mattress again and Mickey allowed him this time as he pulled out the second ball. Ian shouted obscenities mixed with praise and some other words of which he only recognized his name. Hearing his own name roll out of his boyfriend’s lips with such reverence filled Mickey with pride and confidence. Ian was a magnificent man and Mickey was allowed to touch him like this, to make him moan and shout in ecstasy. What had he done to be so lucky?

 

Mickey tugged on the final ball and observed as it came free, Ian’s ass still clamping furiously as a loud groan left his lips and his body went completely still before resuming his short thrusts. Ian was panting, sweat covering his body from head to toe, shaking like a leaf.

 

“You okay?” he asked playfully. It was clear that Ian was far more than just okay.

 

Ian moaned and turned around slowly, lying spread on his back, making the cum on his stomach and the sheets easily visible. 

 

“You came untouched?” Mickey nearly choked on his own words. “Goddamnit, Ian. So fucking hot.”

 

Ian sighed deeply and eyed Mickey’s erection with hooded eyes. “Need help?”

 

Mickey shook his head. Just watching his boyfriend had been enough to drive him crazy. He was nearly there himself and he knew it wouldn’t take much for him to orgasm. He cupped his balls with one hand, massaging them while he jerked himself off with the other. He kept his eyes fixed on Ian, who was biting his lip and looking at him like there was nothing sexier in the world.

 

Mickey moved to place his knees on each side of Ian’s torso and Ian took the hint, lifting his head and parting his mouth. 

 

“Shit, Ian. So hot. So good to me. Fuck.” Mickey let the tip of his cock rest between Ian’s lips and his boyfriend was more than eager to take all of him into his beautiful mouth. Ian bobbed his head on Mickey’s dick a couple of times and then Mickey was coming, his vision going white as Ian swallowed his cum, his throat constricting around Mickey.

 

They lied on the bed side by side, basking in the afterglow, not caring for the mess they’d made. Ian rolled over on his side and pulled Mickey closer to him. Mickey went easily, smiling sweetly at his boyfriend. Ian pulled the blanket over them and sleep quickly took them. They had to clean up and turn off the lights and just go to bed properly, but there was time for that. For now, they were content to just be. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and bookmarks feed the author's inspiration. :)
> 
> My Tumblr: gallavichisforever


End file.
